


I Dreamt of Missing You

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Levi wakes up and so does his cock.





	I Dreamt of Missing You

There was a brief moment of fear in the Captain’s quarters when said Captain was disturbed from his light slumber. Levi didn’t rest often--insomnia usually kept him from getting a substantial amount of sleep--but when he finally did slip into dreamy unconsciousness, he was woken by either nightmares, or because his military body clock wouldn’t let him sleep for longer than two or three hours. But tonight was different.

Levi wasn’t surprised by the second body laying next to him, pressed to him, sleeping soundly against his chest with his arms around his waist. What surprised him was the _movement_.

Eren’s face, freshly shaven from the morning before was pressed against his Captain’s bare chest as he rut his hips roughly against Levi’s thigh, his long legs tangled in the sheets, breaths coming out in heavy gasps and pants. He whimpered and moaned at the friction of Levi’s leg against his needy, dripping cock, a loose strand of chestnut hair falling from his mess of a bun to tickle his flushed cheek.

“ _Levi…”_

The Captain’s own cock began to strain against his briefs, growing harder the longer Eren used him to feel good even in his sleep. When lips grazed over the sensitive nub of his nipple, he had had enough, grabbing Eren by the shoulder to unceremoniously shake him awake. Teal eyes flew open in surprise, wide and startled.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Levi asked in a deadpan, his face scowling and his voice rough from the short rest he’d been granted. “I couldn’t really tell from how you were trying to fuck my leg off.”

Eren blinked at him, his tan cheeks flushing deep crimson when he realized what Levi was talking about. “I… I’m sorry… I can go if you wa--”

Levi was on him in a second, lips hot and sloppy and sleepy, but full of passion as he practically fucked his tongue into Eren’s mouth. Eren didn’t hesitate to kiss him back with just as much fervor, too worked up from his wet dream to keep quiet. He let his moans fill the room with no restraint, peeling off what little clothes he and his Captain had on.

Levi was first to break the heated kiss, laying back on the bed for Eren to cover him like a blanket. The younger’s lips moved down to pepper open-mouthed kisses down his lover’s neck, his chest, his abs; licking at the slightly chilled, scarred, and pale skin. Levi loved when he did this, loved when Eren took time to worship every curved line of his body. It was breathtaking.

It had been far too long.

“What was your dream about?” Levi found himself moaning more than asking, smirking when their eyes met and Eren’s face impossibly darkened again. Time hadn’t changed _that,_ at least. “Nevermind, _shitty brat._ You don’t have to say anything but my name. Show me your dream instead.”

Eren moaned at the thought, his heart pitter-pattering against his ribs like a hummingbird’s wings at the sound of the old nickname. It was something of a treasure in Eren’s mind, something that Captain Levi used for him alone. In fact, Eren wouldn’t hesitate to call this moment a treasure either.

“ _You wanna know what I dreamt about?_ ” Eren hummed against Levi’s porcelain skin, sucking a nipple into his mouth to feel Levi’s body arch up into his, trembling and light. Eren released the nub once more to lick a hot stripe over it, then pulled back to look deeply into stormy eyes that he had thought about ceaselessly while he was away. “ _I dreamt about your eyes, your lips, your beautiful cock filling me up. I dreamt about your come in my mouth and how good it tastes. I dreamt about making you come again, and again, and again, until it almost hurts._ ”

Levi’s eyes warmed and softened, his hips thrusting upwards in Eren’s hand when it wrapped around his aching cock. He was so hard, dripping, and Eren’s description of his dream wasn’t helping matters as he jerked him off _oh_ so well.

“ _I dreamt about fucking you with my tongue, with my cock. I’d fill you up so good, Levi,_ ” he continued, moving his hand horrifically slow and brushing his thumb against the slit dribbling with precome. _“I dreamt about missing you. About how good you felt, how good I make you feel, and how badly I wanted you. I dreamt about how much I love you.”_

The change in the atmosphere from kinky to loving was no surprise. Eren was good at being emotional and showing it, wearing his heart on his sleeve for humanity to see. It was a relief for Levi to see that he was still that way, giving how worried he had been when they had reunited. Eren’s blank expression and stony demeanor when they found him honestly terrified Levi, but now he could see him. The old Eren, vulnerable and emotional and caring as he took his raven-haired lover apart piece by piece, had finally come back. Levi was still worried, but he could live with that.

For Eren, he could always live with that.

“ _So make your dreams come true, Eren._ ” Levi whispered breathlessly, eyes pleading for Eren to do everything he had said. “ _That’s an order._ ”

Eren’s lips pulled into a smirk as he kissed his way down Levi’s torso. His tongue laved at the come already leaking from Levi’s gorgeous cock, smearing it all over his face as he shot Levi a wink. “ _Yes, sir.”_


End file.
